A New Life Together
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: H/Hr. Harry is invited to spend a part of his summer at Hermione's house. What will happen there? Please Review. Second chapter with a new twist, but an happy ending
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another idea that popped into my head once…

°°°!°°°

Harry Potter was nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He was standing in front of the house of his best friend.

Hm, nothing bad you think?

Well, it's his best female friend Hermione Granger…

Still not bad?

He's in love with her, since his first year in Hogwarts, but he only just noticed at the end of his fifth year, meaning that's a few month ago and now she invited him to come to her house, for the next two weeks of the summer… alone.

Yep, now you know the problem.

Harry ran his hand trough his already messy her and decided to ring the bell. He took a deep breath as someone opened the door. It was a middle-aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello dear, you must be Harry." She greeted him and when he nodded, pulled him into a hug. "I'm Sandra, Hermione's mother."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger."

"Aw, call me Sandra." She wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Now come in." Harry nodded and grabbed his trunk. He was guided through a living room. It was rather large. A couch and two armchairs, one of them was occupied by a middle-aged man. He had glasses in front of his eyes and was reading the newspaper. He lowered it as he saw Harry coming in. Harry gulped as the man eyed him carefully.

"Uh, um, I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's friend… Um, I mean best friend… um, just best friend." He stammered and held out his hand. The man stood up.

He took hold of Harry's hand. "Granger, John Granger." Harry gulped again at the threatening look Mr. Granger gave him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Granger." He slowly pulled away.

Mr. Granger was about to say something, when someone squealed loudly. Harry turned just to be greeted by a mass of hair in his face. Harry smiled. _Finally_ he thought. She was finally back in his arms again. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and spun her around.

"Hermione" He breathed.

Hermione pulled away to look at him. "Harry, I'm so glad you could make it." She said softly.

"I'm glad too." He pushed a stray of her hair behind her ear, the other arm firmly around her waist and looked her up and down. He smiled. _She didn't change one bit. Still the cute little freckles on her nose, still the deep brown eyes. Though her hair is not that bushy anymore, she is still my beautiful Mione. _They were too lost in each other to notice the scowl on Mr. Granger's face and the smile on Mrs. Granger's face.

Mrs. Granger cleared her throat, causing Harry and Hermione to jump apart. "Hermione, dear, please show Harry his room." She told her now blushing daughter. Hermione nodded and grabbed Harry's hand.

She dragged him up the stairs and into a room. Right after he entered his jaw dropped. The room was big, with red walls and a queen sized four-post bed. There were book shelves on the wall and a door next to the bed. He turned to Hermione in awe. "Wow." He breathed out.

Hermione grinned. "I take it you like your room?" The only answer she received was a bear hug. Mildly surprised, she snuggled closer into his embrace.

"I love it. Thank you so much, Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me." He sniffled quietly. Hermione just held him for a while. He pulled away and wiped at his nose. "I'm sorry… it's just." He started but Hermione put a finger on his mouth and wiped a tear away with her other hand.

"I understand." She smiled. _She always does._ He thought as he smiled back. "So, my room or unpacking first?" She asked lightly.

Harry shrugged. "Show me your room first." Hermione nodded and walked over to the door next to Harry's bed. She stepped through, Harry following her. The second he entered, he was greeted by a wave of something he immediately recognized. _Hermione… it's smells just like Hermione_ He grinned as he took another deep breath. "Mmh." He moaned lightly, causing Hermione to look at him funny.

"Harry? Everything's okay?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Everything's fine, I just love the way your room smells." He grinned sheepishly. Hermione raised her eyebrows, before she began to smirk. She took a few steps up to him, standing just a few inches away from him.

"Just how does it smell?" She asked laying a hand on his chest.

Harry looked down to her hand and back up. "Um, well, uh… so like, just like…you." He finished lamely, incredibly distracted.

She leaned up, still smirking until her mouth was a hair from his ear. "And just how do I smell?" She whispered. A shiver ran up his spine.

He gulped. "Hermione…" He started but there was a knock on the door.

Hermione sighed and took a step backwards. "What?" She yelled frustrated.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Granger yelled back.

Hermione turned back to Harry. "You can go down already, I'll change quickly." Harry nodded shortly and almost ran out of the room. He couldn't believe what just happened. _What the heck was that…? I almost died right there as she whispered into my ear. That was the most erotic thing I've ever seen or felt. _He walked down stairs into the living room. In the back of it were a large dinning table with chairs. He went over and sat down in front of Mr. Granger. Hermione came down a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black hooded sweater. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, a few strands falling into her face. She sat down next to Harry. She gave him a small smile.

°°°!°°°

After dinner, Harry and Hermione went into Harry's room to unpack. More like Harry unpacking and Hermione lying on Harry's bed.

Harry was grabbing his clothes and putting it into the closet that was in one corner. "You're parents are really nice, though I think your dad hates me." Harry said.

Hermione laughed. "Well my dad doesn't really like boys around me all that much, but he didn't threat you yet, that means he likes you a lot more than the other boys. He even threats boys over the telephone. It's rather annoying at times." Harry had turned around as she said 'other boys'.

Harry walked over and leaned against one of the posts of his bed. "Other boys?" He asked, trying to sound more casual than jealous.

Hermione propped herself onto her elbows. "Yes, other boys."

"Other boys like who?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry shrugged. "Just curious."

Her other eyebrow followed, and now she looked at him disbelievingly. "Well, okay. There were my neighbour Alex, my chemistry partner of my old school Brian, Viktor and Ron."

Harry's eyes were wide. "Um, did you have relationship with all of them, including Ron?"

Hermione laughed. "No, Alex wanted invited me to his 10th birthday party once, Brian was, well, my chemistry partner, Ron just called a few times and Viktor, um, that's another story."

Harry raised both of his eyebrows and sat down next to her on his bed. "Viktor is another story? Well, that's certainly a story I'd love to hear."

Hermione sighed. "Well, Viktor and I were romantically involved, but it didn't work out, he was moving way too fast for me."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

Hermione sat up. "Nothing too serious. You remember when I visited him in Bulgaria last summer? We kissed and he slipped his hand under my shirt. It was okay, at first, but as he tried to slide it up, it was too much." She said.

Harry jumped up. "I'm gonna kill him!" He made to go, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I wasn't finished. I stopped him and pulled away. I told him this was too fast for me and he apologized. After that I broke it up, telling him he obviously wants something I wasn't ready to give him. He nodded and wished me a good life. That's about it." She pulled him back down onto the bed, pushing him down until he was lying. She laid her head onto his chest, snuggling next to him. "But thank you Harry, I really appreciate it." Harry just nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

°°°!°°°

Harry woke up, feeling weight on his chest. He looked down and discovered Hermione snuggled up to him. He smiled. _She's so beautiful. _He reached down to stroke her hair. "Hermione, wake up." He whispered. Hermione stirred lightly, but just proceeded to snuggle deeper into him. Harry needed to use a new tactic. He smiled as an idea struck. He rolled them over, rather quickly and began to tickle her. With a yelp Hermione woke up and pushed at Harry's hands. "Argh, Harry!" She slapped his arm. "I was sleeping. And you were rather comfy."

Harry grinned. "Thank you!" He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good Morning to you too." He whispered. Hermione smiled softly and stroked his cheek. However their moment was broken by a voice behind the door. "Harry, Hermione, wake up, breakfast is ready." She exclaimed. Harry rolled of her. Hermione groaned in frustration. She got up.

"Let's go down." She suggested.

Harry stood up. "Wait, let me at least change my shirt." He grabbed his t-shirt from behind and pulled it over. Hermione was just standing there, staring at him, while he changed. Harry was glad he finally seemed to grow into the clothes he got from Dudley. It still looked all baggy on him, but it was a normal baggy. He grabbed a simple blue shirt and pulled it on. He turned only to find Hermione staring at him. "Like the view?" He asked, grinning cheekily.

Hermione blushed. "Well, um, quidditch certainly does you only good." She mumbled and walked out of the door as Harry held it open for her. They walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry greeted as he reached for the butter.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Harry, I told you to call me Sandra and you call Hermione's father John."

"No can't." Mr. Granger interfered. But Mrs. Granger just scowled at him. "Okay, he can. Call me John." He grumbled.

Hermione chuckled. "Harry, how about we go to the mall today? I must say you do look good in these clothes of yours, but I'd rather have the body of yours in more fitting clothes." She suggested. Harry nodded and reached like Mr. Granger for his coffee mug. "And fitting is always sexy." She added with a smirk, causing Harry to choke and Mr. Granger to spit his coffee across his plate. "Jeez Dad, I was kidding. But seriously, we need to get you new clothes."

Harry was still coughing. "But I need to go to Gringott's before, to convert my money." Hermione nodded.

°°°!°°°

After breakfast, Hermione and Harry went back up to get ready. He grabbed the only shirt that really fitted him. Hermione gave it to him last Christmas. It was black, with 'I love Rock'n'Roll' printed in white on it. He changed his boxers and slipped into other jeans.

He walked over and knocked at the door that leaded into Hermione's room. "Mione, can I come in?" When no one he just walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks. There she was; Hermione, topless in a black laced bra. "Oh wow." He exclaimed.

Hermione shrieked. "Harry!" She threw a shirt at him. It took his glasses with it as it fell down to the floor. Harry got onto his knees and fumbled around for it. A few moments later Hermione held it in front of his face. "Here." She gave it to him.

Harry put them back onto his face. He stood up and looked at Hermione, who was now dressed in a white shirt and dark jeans. "I'm, uh, sorry." He mumbled, looking at the ground sheepishly.

Hermione laughed. "It's okay, I was just surprised that's all." Harry grinned. Hermione grabbed his arm. "Come on let's floo to Diagon Alley."

°°°!°°°

After they went to Gringott's they flooed back to Hermione's house. Harry had gotten himself around 500 pounds. Hermione told him it was enough.

"Alright, let's head to the mall." Hermione said. She took his hand and together they began to walk to the mall. It was just a few minutes away from Hermione's house. When they arrived there, Harry was in awe.

"Wow, I never went to a mall." He stated as he looked at the various shops. Hermione smiled and tucked at his hand.

"Let's go to the shop over there. It has clothes for boys and girls." Hermione pulled him away. They entered the shop and looked around. Hermione leaded him to the boy-section. She pulled out a few plain shirts in various colours and shoved them into his hand. "This should be about your size." She then walked over to the trousers and pulled out a few jeans. Black, light blue and dark blue. "And I guess this should be your size…" She looked down his body. "Down there."

"Well… um, should I change?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "You do that. Come." She took him to the changing-rooms. "We have three jeans and five shirts. Try the black and white with the black jeans, the red and the blue with the light blue and the brown with the dark blue." Harry nodded as he entered the room. He came out to show every setting. Hermione nodded in approval and said she wanted to try another colour. She told him to wait.

After a few minutes she held an emerald green shirt into the changing-room. "Try it with the black jeans." Harry nodded. Hermione sat back down in front of the room and waited.

Harry came out. "Does it look okay?"

Hermione grinned. "Definitely. Green looks amazing on you, Harry. It brings out your eyes." Harry smiled and blushed lightly. He went back in to change into his own clothing. They walked to the cashier. Harry bought all of them. "We should get you a few button-up shirts and a few slacks. Oh and new shoes." She took his hand again and dragged him out. On the way to the shop, Hermione stopped as she saw two girls. One with dirty blond hair and another with bright blond hair. "Oh no." She whispered.

"Ah, if that isn't our little plain Jane, here." The bright blonde exclaimed. Harry looked surprised.

Hermione shot her a fake smile. "Stacey." She nodded at the dirty blonde. "Jessica."

Stacey then looked over to Harry. "Oh, got yourself a boyfriend? Hm, how much did he cost? No where on earth did you get yourself so yummy." She stated. Hermione made to say something. "Whatever." Stacey waved it off and took a step closer to Harry. "You should go out with someone beautiful." She whispered, but loud enough to let it Hermione and Jessica hear.

Harry smirked and nodded. "You're right." He pulled his hand out of Hermione's. Hermione looked at him hurt. Stacey shot her a triumphant smile, which quickly faded as Harry wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione's shoulder. "That's why I'll stay with Hermione." He leaned in to kiss Hermione's temple. "It was nice to talk to you, but we have something to do." With a last smile he dragged Hermione away.

Hermione reached up to intertwine her hand with the one that was around her shoulder. "Thank you Harry." She stated.

Harry grinned at her. "That was nothing. Besides you are beautiful." Hermione snorted, causing Harry to stop them abruptly. He slid his arm away from her should and let his arm rest on her arm. "Hermione, you are beautiful, let no one tell you otherwise. To me, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." Hermione blushed, but smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Harry just smiled and slid his arm back around her, where Hermione's hand came back up to interlace them.

°°°!°°°

Hermione took him to another shop. It was one for only men. In one section were printed shirts and jeans and another section were formal clothes. Hermione dragged him firstly to the formal shirts. She pulled out a black and a white button-up shirt, a single pair of black slacks, three long-sleeved V-neck sweater in black, grey and dark green and a black suit. Afterwards she took him to the other section. She pulled out a few shirts where images were printed on it and two with words on it and another jeans in dark blue. Hermione disappeared for a moment and came back with three shorts in blue, brown and black all chequered.

"Alright, let's change." She pushed all of the clothes into his hands and shoved him grinning into the changing-rooms.

°°°!°°°

An hour they were finished with clothing. Hermione took him to a shoe shop. She pushed him into on of the chairs inside. "Alright, I'd say you're a 7." Harry shrugged. "Um, okay, how about I show you various shoes and you choose a few." Harry nodded. Hermione walked away, but came back after a while with four shoe boxes. She put them down in front of him and opened two boxes. Inside were two pairs of Vans, one pair check board Vans and a pair in black. In another box were a pair of white Nike sneakers and in the last box were formal black shoes. Harry slipped into all of them and was particularly in love with the Vans.

"Aw, Hermione, these Vans are great. You should get a pair yourself." He exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head. "Nah, besides they cost around 50 pounds and well I can't just go around and buy a pair for 50 pounds if all of my shoes work just great." Hermione shrugged.

Harry grinned. "Alright, I'll buy them for you." He suggested.

Hermione smiled but shook her head again. "Harry, we wanted to buy you things, you shouldn't spend your money on me."

"Please Hermione? It's the least I can do." He insisted and shot her his best puppy impersonation he had. Hermione laughed at him, but nodded her head. Harry grinned and rushed to get her a pair of Vans. "Which size Hermione?"

"6 ½." She replied. Harry nodded and gave her a pair of check board Vans with a cherry on it. She slipped into them and smiled. "They're great."

"Wicked, let's pay our shoes." Harry grabbed his boxes and Hermione took hers.

°°°!°°°

On the way back Harry suggested, they should head to a diner. Hermione agreed and guided them to a diner near the mall. Inside they went to stand in the queue.

"Diner's in England. That's cool." Harry stated. Hermione chuckled in front of him and looked at the menu table. Harry looked around and saw a boy around his age, maybe older look Hermione up and down, before he stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey gorgeous, do you want to come over and sit with me?" He asked, smirking. Hermione glanced at him and shook her head. "Why not?"

Hermione made to say something but Harry cut her off. "Because she's not alone." He stated in a low voice.

The boy snorted. "Come on babe, how about you try a real man."

Harry took a step forward but was stopped as Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. "That's exactly what I'm doing, and now I suggest you'd leave and mind you own business." The boy gaped at her, scowled and left.

Harry grinned. "Mione, you're bloody amazing." Hermione grinned back.

°°°!°°°

Harry threw himself on his bed once they were back at Hermione's house. Hermione laughed and laid herself next to him. Harry turned his head to look at her, while she was staring the ceiling. He moved to lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, causing Hermione to look at him. He reached out to cup her cheek. "Harry." She whispered and Harry took that as a sign and rolled on top of her. He was about to lean down as the door opened. Hermione quickly pushed him off her, sending him flying to the ground. He groaned and stood up. Mrs. Granger was standing in the doorframe, looking down right amused.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to ask if get what everything you wanted." She asked lightly. Harry only nodded. _Well, not everything. _He thought as he glanced at Hermione, who was now standing up too. Mrs. Granger grinned at them and left.

Harry stared at the now closed door until Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, I think I should, um, go into my room." Harry nodded, feeling uneasy as she walked through her door. Harry sighed and let himself fall backwards onto his bed. _Oh bloody great… just peachy._

°°°!°°°

The next three days were awkward. Hermione's parents had to go to an advanced education the following weekend, so that left Harry and Hermione alone. They didn't really speak or do something together. Harry was mostly in his room and Hermione; well she was either in her room or in the living room. They still ate together but afterwards both went into their rooms.

It was Saturday… Harry's birthday. Harry was lying awake in his bed. He already saw three packages on the desk under the window. He assumed from the Weasleys, but he didn't know for sure. He wondered what Hermione would do this day. _Maybe she'll pretend she didn't know it was my birthday today. _Harry let out a snort. He stood up and went over to his presents. He was right one of the packages was from Ron, the other from Mrs. Weasley and the smallest was from Ginny.

He opened all of them and smiled. Mrs. Weasley had sent him another sweater; Ron had gotten him a Chudley Cannon Quidditch tricot and Ginny had given him a picture of him and her made last Christmas. Harry frowned lightly at the picture but shrugged it off. He grabbed one of his older shirts and threw it one. When he went down he was greeted by the smell of fresh made breakfast. He glanced into the kitchen and saw Hermione with a spatula in her hand in front of the stove.

He smiled. "Morning." He greeted her as he padded into the kitchen. Hermione jumped slightly and turned to him.

"Morning Harry and happy birthday." She walked over and hugged him. Harry was happy and held her tightly before she pulled away. "I made pancakes, eggs and bacon. Sit down at the kitchen table and I'll serve you in a minute." She ushered him over to the kitchen table. Harry happily complied and sat down. A few moments later she came too and sat down in front of him. They ate rather fast and went up to change into normal clothing.

Harry grabbed his brown chequered shorts and a white shirt. He looked into the mirror. His hair had grown rather shaggy, because it was too long to stand on top of his head. He ran and through it and shook his head. He quickly slipped into his clothes and knocked at Hermione's door. After he received a 'Come in' he pushed the door open and walked into Hermione's room. She was dressed in blue jean shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey, how about relaxing in the backyard?" She suggested. Harry nodded, grinning. "Okay let me grab a blanket." She walked to her dresser and pulled out a brown blanket. They headed down, through the kitchen into the backyard. She unfolded it on the ground and sat down, her legs outstretched and leaned back on her hands. Harry copied her next to her.

Harry crossed his legs and laid down. "This is perfect." He grinned.

Hermione turned to him. "Harry, I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry quickly sat back up. "Why?"

"Well, for the last three days. I didn't mean to avoid you; I just was so embarrassed about the whole incident with my mum." She said. Harry smiled softly.

"I know, I was embarrassed too, and it's my fault too. I've let you avoid me. But it's alright again, right?" He looked hopefully at her.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's alright again." Harry got onto his knees and leaned down to envelop her into a tight hug. She wrapped one arm around him and used the other one to steady her. When Harry pulled away and sat back down again, Hermione took out a small velvet box.

"What's this?" Harry asked curious.

Hermione grinned. "This is your present." She gave the velvet box to him. Confused, Harry opened it. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Inside was a single silver ring. On it engraved was an H.

"Wow, Hermione, you shouldn't have gotten me a ring." Harry exclaimed as his wide eyes flicked up to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and reached into her pocket to pull out an identical ring. "I've one myself. Look inside the ring." Harry looked inside. Inside engraved was _Harry&Hermione -31.10.91. _Harry smiled softly and gazed back up to Hermione. "I though about getting Ron one too, but I wanted this to be between us, I hope you don't mind. It fits every finger, and it'll let us know if the other is in danger."

Harry slipped it on his middle finger. "Thank you so much." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, before pulling her into another hug. He pulled away and gazed at her. _This is the perfect moment. _He thought and took a risk as he leaned in and placed his lips softly on hers. At first Hermione didn't respond, way too shock to even think straight, but as slowly her hand reached up to cup his cheek, she finally returned his kiss. He pushed her down and placed himself half on top of her. Hermione wrapped her other arm around his neck. Harry's tongue darted out and traced her lips, waiting for access, which was him immediately granted.

They continued to kiss like that for a few more moments, until Harry pulled away to breathe. He was panting lightly but smiling all the same. "I love you." He whispered as he gained enough breath to speak.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Harry."

Harry face changed from contentment into horror. "Wait, please don't tell I just screwed everything up and you don't feel the same."

Hermione laughed and slapped his arm. "You dork. I'm not tearing up because I don't feel the same, I'm crying because I feel the same." Harry looked at her confused. "Harry, I love you too." She smiled as his face broke into a large grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

Harry grinned and dove down to kiss her again. After a few seconds he pulled away again. "Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'd love to." Harry smiled and wiped the tear away.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back and leaned up to kiss him.

°°°!°°°

A week later, Harry and Hermione were lying cuddled up in Hermione's bed. It was the day before they were to go to the Burrow.

Harry sighed. "We have to tell Ron."

Hermione nodded into his chest. "I know, and Ginny too." Harry shuddered.

"Why do these red-heads have to have a crush on us? Why isn't Ron crushing on Parvati or Lavender and why isn't Ginny giving up?" Harry grumbled. "I mean she even send me picture of her and myself. And all her letters start with 'My dearest Harry' and they end with either 'Xoxo' or 'Lots of Love'. I can't stand it."

Hermione chuckled. "She's in love with you, by the way my letters end with 'Lots of love' too."

Harry smiled and looked down at her. "Yeah, but I'm in love with you. I was always jumping around when I read your letters and the 'Lots of love' in the end." Hermione leaned up to kiss him, leaving him light-headed afterwards. "Besides Ginny isn't in love with _me_, she's in love with my scar." Hermione nodded, understanding what he meant. He pulled her closer. "Hermione?"

"Yeah." She looked up to him.

"What if Ron hates me?" He stared at the ceiling. Hermione rolled on top him, her face hovering just a few inches above him.

"Ron won't hate you. As soon as he understands that I love you, he will be happy." She stated forcefully. Harry nodded and dipped his head up to kiss her. The kiss stared of slow and tender until Harry pushed his tongue into her mouth. He let his hand trail down to her waist and up under her shirt. Harry froze. Throughout the last week they had been making out a couple of times but they never took it too far. Hermione pulled away and Harry waited. She smirked as she pushed the hand under her shirt further up her body and leaned down to kiss him again. He slid his hand up and cupped her breast. She moaned into his mouth, pushing herself closer into his hand.

She sat up on top of him, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over head. Harry sat up to and let Hermione do the same to his shirt. He crashed his mouth back into hers and rolled them over so he was on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He began to trail kiss along her jaw to her neck where he nibbled softly on her flash. She moaned and arched her back, letting her hips bump into his, which caused him to groan against her neck.

He pulled away, panting. "Hermione if we continue I'm not sure if I'm able to stop later."

Hermione smirked at him and said the sentence he will never forget. "Who said I'd want you to stop later?" Harry eyes widened, before he grinned and dove down for another kiss.

°°°!°°°

Harry and Hermione were lying facing each other under covers. Hermione had one arm under her head as a pillow and her other hand in front of her face, where it lay intertwined with Harry's.

"Wow." Harry whispered. Hermione only nodded. "I'm so glad that your parents are gone for the evening." He chuckled.

Hermione yawned. "We should sleep." Harry nodded and was about to settle when Hermione stopped him. "Um, if my mum or dad see us naked in one bed, you won't live for another twenty seconds." Harry gulped and nodded. He reached for his boxers, slipped them on and got up. He walked around the bed to Hermione's side.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too."

Harry grinned and pecked her again. "Sleep well, Mione." He stroked her cheek and left.

°°°!°°°

The next morning, Harry woke up early and got ready. He decided to wear his black jeans and emerald green shirt. He changed his boxers and slipped his clothes on. He walked through the door to Hermione. He was greeted by the sight of Hermione in her underwear in front of her closet.

Harry grinned. "Well, awesome way to great your boyfriend." Hermione turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too. Wait I need to return the favour." He grinned and pulled his shirt up to his throat.

She smiled at his silliness. "Oh thank you. Now come here and greet me properly." Harry padded over to her and scoped her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled away, he moaned. "These are the moments to live for." Hermione grinned and walked back to her closet.

"Um, Harry, help me." She placed her hands on her hips.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "With?"

"Picking out clothes." She replied. Harry smiled and looked into her closet. His eyes scanned through the clothes before they settled on something particular. He took out a white, riffled skirt and an emerald green tank top.

"Perfect." He grinned as he gave them to Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but took the clothes none the less. "Hey, we match." He kissed her cheek and sat down on Hermione's bed. He watched as Hermione pulled the tank top of her head and slipped into the skirt. She was about to zip it up as Harry went over and put his hand over hers. "Let me." He whispered huskily. He slowly zipped it up, gazing into her eyes all the time. "Here, all done." He took a step closer.

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, if you look at me like that, I'm not sure if we get to the Burrow anytime soon. And I still need to brush my hair and all that." Harry shrugged and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the ground, causing her to link wrap her legs around him. Harry's hands slid down to her bottom to hold her up. There was a knock at the door. Hermione quickly jumped off him and straightened her skirt. Harry ruffled his hair lightly, wiped at his mouth and quickly ran to her bed to sit down. "Come in."

Mrs. Granger walked in with a small piece of paper in her hand. "Hello dears. Ron called and told me to give you a message. He said I should tell you 'he's growing rather impatient waiting for your arses to show up.' So basically he meant you should hurry." She smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Harry chuckled. "Okay, we're ready."

Mrs. Granger nodded and made to go, but her head pop back in. "Um, Hermione it was nice of you to straighten you skirt but you should have readjusted your top too." With a smirk she left. Hermione looked down and saw her shirt had ridden up. She blushed while Harry was rolling on her bed, laughing his head off.

"Hermione, your mum is bloody funny." He exclaimed. Hermione scowled at him and told him to get his trunk. Harry just nodded, still laughing loudly.

°°°!°°°

When Hermione and Harry stepped out of the fire place at the burrow, they were immediately greeted by hugs of two red-heads.

"Harry!" Cheerfully.

"Hermione!" Relieved.

"Ron." Annoyed.

"Ginny." Desperate.

Ron released Hermione while Ginny settled on resting her arm around his waist. Hermione frowned at them. Harry shot her an apologetic and desperate look as he moved out of her grip. He quickly hugged Ron and went to stand next to Hermione again. Ginny eyed the suspiciously.

"Harry you look different." Ron stated.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Hermione took me to the mall. I rather like my new style." He nudged Hermione with his elbow.

"And you match too." Ginny glanced at them. Harry gulped unnoticeable and shot a look at Hermione.

She cleared her throat. "Guys we need to tell you something." They walked over to the couches. "Harry and I…" She started.

"Yeah, Hermione and I are an us." He ended. Ron and Ginny looked at him confused, even Hermione shot him a curious look, before she shook her head.

"What Harry means, he and I are together."

Ron blinked a few times, still not getting what they meant. "Together. Well obviously."

Harry fought against the urge to roll his eyes. "No, we are together, like together together. We're couple. I kiss her, we are intimate…" Hermione slapped his arm for that. "… I'm her boyfriend." He ended, rubbing his arm.

Ron's eyes flicked from Harry to Hermione and back again. "Ah." And he grinned. "That's about bloody time. I knew you'd get together eventually. Congratulations you two." He stood up and gave them each an hug.

Harry was dumbfounded. "Wait you don't hate me, because I'm with your girl?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, mate, of course I had a crush on her but when I noticed how you two felt about each other." Both shot him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, I did notice. I just moved on. I kinda asked Lavender out." He ended sheepishly. He received another hug from and a clap on his back from Harry. Then they both turned to Ginny, who was frowning.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"You betrayed me." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"You betrayed me." She stated louder. "You slut! You betrayed me. You knew I'm in love with him but you still took him from me. What did you do? Huh? Fuck him?" Harry cringed. He knew this wouldn't end well. "Love Potion? How dare you take him away from me now that I finally had gotten him to notice me." She yelled.

Hermione flinched at her harsh words. "Ginny, I…-" She started but Ginny began to rant again.

"No don't you 'Ginny' me! You good for nothing whore! I actually believed you. 'Ginny just wait, he'll notice you eventually' you said, all bullshit!" She screamed.

Hermione was about to say something as Harry cut her off. "Shut up." He stated calmly. But Ginny continued to insult her. "Shut up Ginny." He said more forceful. "I won't let you insult my girlfriend."

Ginny stopped and looked at him. "Why her, Harry? Why her and not me?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Because…because… Argh." He yelled in frustration and pulled Ginny face to him in a kiss. Hermione's expression changed from shocked to hurt in mere seconds before she ran out. Ginny kissed him with all the passion she could muster up. After a few seconds more Harry pulled away. Ginny looked at him dazed, while Ron just looked confused. "This is why. Because I felt nothing! No butterflies I usually feel when I touch Hermione, no passion that burns inside of me when I kiss her and no sparks that erupt when I just look at her. I'm with her because I love her. Ginny move on, because Hermione is the only one for me!" Ginny let out a loud sob and fled out of the room, up the stairs.

Harry sighed and glanced around for Hermione. His brows furrowed when he noticed she wasn't there. "Um, Ron, where's Hermione?"

Ron snorted. "Well figure out yourself mate. You just kissed another girl in front of her."

Harry's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead. "Fuck." He cursed and ran out of the house. He sped down the yard, up an hill and along a path. He looked around desperately but let out an huge breathe when he saw Hermione sitting under a tree, with her head in her hands. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Hermione?" He asked carefully.

"Go away." She whispered.

"Hermione, please." He said again.

"Go away." She yelled this time.

Harry resisted jumping backwards. "Hermione please let me explain."

Hermione snorted and looked up from her hands. "What's there to explain? You want her, I'm out."

Harry quickly shook his head. "No! No, Hermione I don't want her! I just want you. I love you, only you." Harry sighed. "I wanted to show Ginny that I don't feel anything for her. I kissed her to show her that I didn't feel the butterflies I feel when I usually touch you, that the passion didn't burn inside of me like it always does when I kiss you and to show her that I didn't even feel the sparks, which always erupt when I look at you. I kissed her because I wanted to show that I love _you._ I now know that was pretty dumb." He smiled sadly and reached out to touch her cheek. "Hermione, I love you. You are the only one for me. You are mine, forever." He whispered.

Tears were falling freely out of Hermione's eyes. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I jumped in conclusions."

Harry wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't worry." He took her hands into his hands. "Listen, I love you, I know you are the one for me and I want to be with you forever. Give me your ring."

She looked confused as she handed him her ring. "Harry, you're not asking me to marry you, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Nah, I'm not asking you to marry me. At least not yet." He added under his breath. "No I want you to wear it on your ring finger." He explained as he took her hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger of her right hand. "I want everyone to know, that you belong to me, that _we _belong together." He did the same to his ring.

Hermione looked at her ring, before she flung her arms around him with a loud sob. "Oh Harry, I love you so much." She cried in Harry's arms for a while. Harry just held her and stroked her hair. She sniffed a last time and Harry sat down next to her, letting her settle against him. "Harry, is this real?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, this is the start of our new life, _together._"

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: Aw, ending is pretty crappy, and I think I don't like this one-shot. But oh well.

**Please review… **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey here is the second part of "A new life together"

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A 17 year old Harry Potter was standing in front of the door of Hermione Granger's house. He was dressed in his emerald green T-shirt, black jeans and check board Vans.

Now that he had defeated Voldemort, his scar was gone and Harry had let his hair be cut. It was now messily, but controlled standing on top of his head.

He breathed deeply and knocked. Mrs. Granger opened the door and smiled as she saw Harry. "Harry!" She exclaimed and rushed to give him a warm hug. "You look good. Come in." Harry smiled and stepped in. "Does Hermione know that you are here?"

Harry sighed. "Um, well that's a long story… I ..-" He got interrupted.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and smiled sadly at the person, he immediately recognized as Hermione. "Hermione…"

She walked forward until she stood in front of him. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard. "How dare you!"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

Harry sighed and reached out to grab her by her waist. "Hermione, listen." She punched his chest and protested until she stopped and sobbed into his chest, clinging to his shirt. "Mione, I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "How can you say you're sorry? You left me behind with nothing but a note telling me you were out to fight against Voldemort. I was worried! I thought I'd never see you again and then you come here telling me you're sorry!" She yelled the last part as she pushed him away. Hermione ran up the stairs into her room, leaving Harry in the living room.

He slumped backwards onto one of the armchairs. Mrs. Granger walked over to him. "Harry, where are you staying?" She asked gently.

Harry sighed. "The leaky cauldron(A/N: Is That right?). It's a wizardry motel." He replied.

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "Nonsense, you're staying here." She ordered. Harry nodded and apparated out, returning a minute later with his trunk in his hand. With a last smile he went up to the room next to Hermione. Once he got his clothes settled, he softly knocked at the door that led him to Hermione.

"Go away." She sniffled. Harry sighed but stepped in anyway. "Didn't you understand what I said?"

Harry just walked over to her. "Hermione, could you please let me explain?"

She glared at him. "Why should I? You had nothing to explain when you left; I don't need to know what you have to say now."

Harry sighed. "You're angry and I understand that, but I need to tell you that." Hermione huffed. "Okay, just sit here and listen, you don't need to say anything." As Hermione didn't respond, Harry took a deep breath and began to explain. "You're probably asking yourself why I left alone. I knew I had to do that alone; I knew I had to fight Voldemort alone, because it was either me or him. I didn't want to put you in danger, so I left with this note. After I had defeated him I went to my parents' grave and visited the town around Godric's Hollow. It was pretty there, I think I want to live there; I inherit my parents' house. I needed my time to think, I needed some space. And when I was ready I came back, just today and you're the first one I visit." He finished, looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you leave? Why couldn't you say at least good-bye to me? The last thing I said to you wasn't I love you, like I would've done, no it was a 'See you tomorrow'. Do you know how much it hurt to realise you were gone? Do you know how much it hurt to know you were gone and the last thing I said was a 'See you tomorrow'?" She whispered. "Couldn't you at least let me say good-bye?"

Harry sighed and sat down next to her. "I didn't want a good-bye." Hermione turned to him, hurt written all over her face. "I didn't want a good-bye, because I knew it was a 'see you again'. Hermione if you had said 'Good-bye' to me I don't know if I had defeated him. You're face as you told me 'See you tomorrow' was what made me defeat him, because I knew I had something to come back. It was your love that gave me the power. I came back to be with you." He wrapped his arms around her, but Hermione pulled away.

"I don't know if I can be with you just now." She said quietly.

Harry looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Tears were falling freely down Hermione's cheeks. "You hurt me so much when you left, and I understand now why you left, but I need my space, I need to sort out my feelings and thoughts."

Harry's eyes began to tear up as well. "Don't you love me anymore?" He whispered.

Hermione looked down. "I don't know. I love you, but… I don't know Harry." Harry nodded, stood up and began to walk back to the door. As he reached it, Hermione called him once more. "But Harry, it's okay if you stay here." She gave him a small smile. Harry just nodded and went through the door. He slumped backwards and let his tears fall freely with a quiet sob.

°°°!°°°

Later that day Harry came down, as he knew this was about the dinner time. When he reached the last step he saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione all dressed up. Hermione was wearing a black dress riffled at the hem and stopping just above her knees under a white bolero jacket.

"Ah, Harry we were wondering when you'd come down." Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "Today's John's and mine anniversary and we're going out. Why don't you go back up and change?" Harry nodded and went back up. He quickly dressed into black slacks, a white button-up shirt and a black long-sleeved V-neck sweater over it. He slipped into his black Vans and rushed back down. "Ah, Harry you look nice." Mrs. Granger stated while Mr. Granger just nodded in approval. Hermione eyed him, but Harry refused to look at her.

"Let's go." Mr. Granger suggested. Mrs. Granger and Harry went out after him. Hermione sighed and followed.

°°°!°°°

They arrived a few minutes later at a restaurant called Chez Dominique. It was a large restaurant with a few terraces. A waiter led them to their table. Harry, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat down. Harry stared quietly at his fork as Mr. and Mrs. Granger tried to do some small talk. Hermione either said "Yes." "No." "I don't know" or just nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Granger grew annoyed and frustrated and began to talk alone together, leaving both Harry and Hermione out.

The waiter came with the menus and waited for them to decide what to order. After they handed back their menus, the waiter left.

Half an hour later their food came and they all began to eat.

°°°!°°°

After dinner, Harry excused himself and went out on one of the terraces. He stood silently in the darkness until Hermione came out.

"Harry…" She started but Harry cut her off.

"Please, don't." He whispered. Then he turned to her. "Just say good-bye to me."

Hermione looked confused. "What?"

He took a step up to her. "Please just say good-bye to me. You and I both now this could be it for us and I don't want it to end without a real good-bye." He sighed. "I love you, and I know I will love you forever."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and stepped up to him. She reached out to cup his cheek, smiling lightly as he leaned into her touch. "Harry, I love you too, you are and will be my only and first love."

A tear dropped onto her hand. "I never wanted this to happen. I've never wanted us to end like that." He sobbed quietly, causing Hermione to sob too.

"I know, I know, me neither Harry." Her tears fell freely. "I won't forget you." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. Their kiss wasn't soft or tender, it was desperate and passionate. Both knowing this could be the last time. She pulled away again and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing into his chest. Harry's arms were tightly around her waist, his head in her hair.

They held each other for a while, crying and whispering soft 'I love you'-s into the others ear. With a last sniff, Harry pulled away. He cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb and gave her a soft kiss. With a last "I love you". He popped out of her embrace.

Hermione stared at the spot where Harry had just been standing. She wiped her eyes and went back into the restaurant to her parents. She told them Harry just wanted to do something as they asked where he was.

°°°!°°°

As Hermione came into her room, she was surprised and confused to find Hedwig on her desk. "Hedwig, what are you doing here?" The owl hooted and stuck out her small claw. She saw a small letter attached to it. She went over, stroked Hedwig's feathers and took the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm writing you this letter because I'm leaving. I don't know where I'll go but I know I'll be gone for longer than a few days. _

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm sorry. I've never wanted this to happen, or to end like this. Hell, I never wanted to end it in any way, but well I can't turn it back. Unfortunately I lack of time turners. _

_I'm leaving you Hedwig; she'll always know where to find me. Good girl, she is. If you want to write me, just give the letter to her and she'll find me. _

_I left a few things in my room. Like a photo album and a few books you lend me. And if you look on my bed you'll see something else. _

_I hope you'll write me. _

_I will never forget you._

_Have a nice life. _

_I love you forever, _

_Harry_

Hermione scanned the letter a second time before she ran into his room, tears streaming down her face. It was tidy, clean, everything folded neatly together. On the desk was indeed a photo album, next to a box with books in it. She turned to his bed.

She gasped.

Lying in the center was a small red velvet box. She strode over and took it. With shaking hands she opened it and felt her world crashing down on her.

Inside was a ring. It was a white band, with a heart shaped diamond in the middle of two small emeralds.

She stared at it until she noticed a small note next to the spot where the box had been lying. She read it.

_I was serious about spending the rest of my life with you. _

_I love you_

She clutched the note and the ring to her chest, as she collapsed to the floor with a loud sob.

°°°!°°°

For the next month, Hermione didn't do anything. She wasn't talking to her parents or someone else for that matter and wasn't usually going out of her room.

She had paled visibly and had gotten skinnier.

It was Harry's 18th birthday. _Our two year anniversary. _Hermione thought, as tears escaped her eyes, like always in the last month.

She hadn't been writing to Harry once since that day, but she thought she should at least write to him at his birthday.

She stood up, wiping her tears away and sat down at her desk where a stack of parchment and a pen lay. She wasn't all too sure what to write, but she decided to write what popped into her mind.

_Dear Harry, _

_The past month was horrible. And…-_

No. She threw that away. She couldn't start like that.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. 18 is a pretty awesome age. I hope you're having fun today._

_Today would be our second anniversary. _

She stopped as she felt her tears well up again.

_It's hard, Harry, to know you're away because of me. The last month was horrible. I miss you so much, especially today. I want to be in your arms again, but I know we both still need our time. _

_I know you're sorry; I never doubted that. But it still hurts so much. You were gone for three month, without a word or sign you were alive, I was worried sick. _

_When I found you're engagement ring, I was crying for three hours straight and then in between doing other things. A part of me wanted to smile and laugh of happiness, I mean you wanted to marry me, but another part wanted to yell at you because you left. Another part wanted to yell at myself for letting you go in first place and a last part wanted to cry. _

_I'm so confused… I don't know what to think or how to feel_

_I still love you, that's for sure. _

_I don't know what to say anymore, so I'll just stop._

_I hope you have fun wherever you are. _

_Yours forever, _

_Hermione_

At the end of the letter she was crying again. She sobbed into her hands for a while until she rolled the letter up and attached it to the leg of Hedwig.

"Bring it to Harry, girl." With a hoot, Hedwig to off. She threw herself into her bed and cried.

°°°!°°°

After three days Hedwig came back, with a reply attached to her leg. Hermione didn't immediately read it. She just stared for a few minutes at it, before she rolled it open and sat down on her bed to read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Thank you. I was having an okay day. My birthday was very different. The people here threw a small party but it wasn't the same without you or Ron. _

She smiled slightly at this, remembering the past few birthdays they spent together.

_And I know what today is. You don't know how much I want you to be in my arms too. __I actually wanted to propose today…_

_I understand you, I'm confused myself. I was so incredibly hurt when you told me that you didn't know if you could be with me. I still am, but I think I understand why you did that. I'm so angry at myself for leaving in first place, but I think it's better for us. _

_I will come back, never forget that. _

_I love you,_

_Harry_

Hermione lowered herself onto her bed, the letter clutched to her chest and silent tears streaming down her face.

°°°!°°°

After a year and a few months later Hermione was lying at the exact same spot, doing the exact same thing; crying.

But this it wasn't because of a letter she got, it was because of the letter she was about to write. She wiped her tears away and stood up. She sat down and took her pen. This would be the hardest thing she'd ever do.

_Dear Harry, _

_It's been a while now, since we've last talked and many things changed. _

_Ron has proposed to Lavender. It was so sweet. We were at a restaurant in Diagon Alley and he got onto one knee at proposed to her. Lavender was jumping up and down. I was crying and… Daniel held my hand. _

_I guess you're wondering who Daniel is… _

_That's what I wanted to write about to you. _

_Daniel Richards is my boyfriend. He and I have been together for three month now. We met in a bookstore. He was interested in the same book as me and we gripped both the last one. After I offered it to him, he said I could take it if I would drink a coffee with him. And well everything went on from that day. _

_Yesterday he told me that he loves me… and I told him exactly the same. And I feel that way too, but I can't help but feel guilty. I really want to be with him, but not before I told you this. _

_After your last letter I felt horrible. I didn't associate with anyone, but when I met Daniel I felt as though things were beginning to turn again. I genuinely felt happy again. _

_Harry, I still love you. I told you, I will always love you, but I can't wait for you my whole life long. _

_I hope you'll forgive me. _

_Always loving you,_

_Hermione_

Hermione rolled it up and slid the engagement ring on it, before attaching it to Hedwig's leg. She laid herself back onto her bed as Hedwig took off.

Hedwig never came back to her.

°°°!°°°

A month later, Hermione was at the Burrow for Lavender and Ron's engagement party.

She was sitting on the couch watching Ron and Lavender interact with the guests. Next to her was her boyfriend Daniel. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. His arm was wrapped around her and her hand was lying lightly on his thigh. She felt a squeeze around her shoulders and looked up to see Daniel smiling down at her. She smiled back and leaned up to kiss him, squeezing his thigh afterwards.

Suddenly the whole room grew so silent; you could hear a cricket chirp. Hermione turned and gasped as she saw the one man she thought she'd never see again standing in the doorframe. Harry Potter was standing with a small smile on his face. A few minutes passed before someone did something. Ron was first. He took a step up to him. Harry was bracing himself for a punch but was surprised when he felt a pair of arms enclose around him.

Harry smiled as his arms came up to hug his best friend tightly back.

"Mate, I missed you." Ron whispered.

"I missed you too." Harry whispered back. "But I wouldn't miss the engagement party of my best friend, for anything in the world."

As soon as Harry pulled away again he was greeted by loads of hugs and tears. He was finally back.

Hermione just sat there and stared at him. She didn't know what to do. Next to her, Daniel shot her a curious glance, but Hermione didn't notice, because right now Harry was making his way over to her. When he stopped in front of her, Hermione took a deep breath and stood up, bracing herself for something negative to come. But he just stood there, his face empty, his eyes emotionless.

"Harry?" She whispered lightly.

Harry took another step up to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I hope it was worth it." He stated in a dangerously low whisper. Then he stepped back and extended his hand out to Daniel, who had stood up before. "I'm Harry." He greeted. Hermione just looked at him confused.

Daniel took Harry's hand in a firm grip. "Daniel, Hermione's boyfriend."

With a fake smile, he nodded and pulled his hand out. "Nice to meet you." With a last glance at Hermione he went away again.

°°°!°°°

Later that night Hermione saw Harry head out of the Burrow and decided to follow him. When she stepped out she was surprised to see he was far ahead, but rushed after him. A few minutes later he settled his back against a tree, a tree Hermione immediately recognized.

Hermione smiled and went to stand in front of him. "This is the tree where you told me you wanted to spend your life with me." She stated.

Harry folded his arms in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, what did you mean with 'I hope it was worth it'?"

"I hope your relationship with Daniel was worth breaking my heart." He replied.

"Harry I'm sor-…" She started but Harry cut her off.

"No! Do you know what I did for the last six month?" Hermione shook her head. "I was at Grimmauld Place, trying to get it more liveable there, 'cause I wanted us to move in there. And the six month before I was at Godric's Hollow, visiting my parent's grave and I was actually working at my parent's house for _us. _The last year I didn't really do anything for me, no I was doing everything for _us_. For _our _life. I never had another women, even though I got offers. And then after a year, when I finally decided to come back to you, you send me a letter, saying you're having another guy." Hermione dropped her head as tears fell down. "You know, I loved you but you betrayed me." He brushed past her but Hermione stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Do you know what you are saying? I betrayed you? _You _betrayed _me_! I loved you since third year! And you left me, twice. The only thing I did, was trying to be happy!" She yelled.

"Can't I make you happy?" He yelled back.

"NO!" The word echoed around them. Harry took a step backwards, his eyes swimming with hurt. Hermione's eyes widen and she tried to reach out to him, but he just took another step backwards. "Harry… I didn't mean that."

Harry shook his head. "I've nothing to say to you anymore." And with that he turned and walked away. Hermione slumped down against the tree and put her head in her hands with loud sob.

°°°!°°°

On the way back Harry bumped into a brown haired girl. She had brown eyes and was about Harry's height. He thought she looked familiar but it was too dark to be sure.

"Oh I'm sorry." He mumbled.

The girl smiled. "It's quite okay, Harry."

Harry was surprised. "You're from the party, right?"

The girl laughed. "I'm Rachel, a cousin of Lavender's."

"Ah, yeah of course." Harry smiled. Something about Rachel made him comfortable. "Where are you heading?"

"Actually I was going home, but if you'd like, we could go for a drink." She suggested.

Harry smiled. "Sure, let me just go and tell Ron I'm off." He quickly ran to the burrow. "Ron, I'm off, okay?"

Ron turned to him. "Okay, but you'll be back, right? I mean you won't disappear for another year, or?"

Harry laughed. "No, I'll just go for a drink."

Ron nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow, best man."

Harry smiled and was about to walk again, but froze for a second. "Wait, did you just call me best man?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah, I want you to be my best man."

Harry pulled him into a hug. "I'd be honoured to. Thank you." He pulled away again. "See you tomorrow." And with that he ran out again.

When he reached Rachel, he saw Hermione standing there. He stopped right beside her. Rachel looked up and smiled. "All set?" Harry nodded slowly, before he glanced at Hermione. "Okay, Hermione we gotta go now. I guess I see you tomorrow." Hermione nodded, glancing from Rachel to Harry confused.

"Leaky Cauldron?" Harry suggested, ignoring Hermione. Rachel nodded, smiled and waved at Hermione before she apparated out.

"Harry…" Hermione started but Harry just shook his head and apparated out. Hermione swallowed the new wave of tears and went back to the party.

°°°!°°°

At the leaky cauldron, they had a great time. They were talking, laughing… simply having fun until Rachel brought up the one subject Harry didn't want to talk about. Hermione.

"Harry, why were you avoiding Hermione?" Rachel asked, obviously curious. Harry's eyes narrowed, but Rachel just continued. "I mean, wasn't she your best friend?"

"None of your business." He snapped. Rachel raised one single eyebrow. Harry sighed. "It's a long story."

Rachel leaned forward, covering his hand with hers. "I have time." And then Harry proceeded to tell her the whole story from the day they got together, the day he left until the very same day they were living at that moment. "Wow. That's a lot." She breathed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was good to talk about it, but it'd rather not talk about it anymore." He said pointedly and this time Rachel didn't press on. A few minutes later they decided to go to Harry's.

Harry had taken her hand and apparated them straight into his living room at Grimmauld Place.

Harry was in the kitchen and was getting them drinks as Rachel came in. He turned and almost jumped as he saw her standing right in front of him.

"Harry…" She whispered. They were dangerously close and Harry wanted nothing more than to lean in. But he had to tell her something first.

"Rachel, I'm not over Hermione yet, I don't know if I'll ever be over her. I-…" He rambled but she stopped him with a finger on his mouth.

"I know Harry, I don't want anything serious. I just wanna have fun." She whispered and pulled his face down. Harry lost his grip on their glasses and right before they hit the ground… they were gone.

°°°!°°°

Harry padded bare-footed and bare-chested into his kitchen and smiled as he saw Rachel standing in his white button up shirt. Her long, straight brown her slightly untamed and her nice tanned legs showing from mid thigh down. Harry chuckled. _Damn, shame I'm still in love with Hermione._ That thought brought a frown onto his face just the moment Rachel turned around.

"What are you frowning about?" She asked. She turned back to the stove, where she stood and took what she had prepared. Toast, bacon and eggs. She set it down on the table and hopped onto a chair. "Come, sit." She ordered. Harry gave a small smile and sat down in front of her. "Help yourself to a bit toast and eggs." Harry grinned and just did that. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

Harry sighed. "Hermione…and I can't help but feel guilty for doing what I've done with you, even though I'm still in love with Hermione."

Rachel smiled. "Tell me Harry, are you feeling guilty because you think you're using me or because you think you're cheating on her?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he pondered the question. "Um… both?" He offered lightly. Rachel smirked.

"Firstly, you're not using me; if anything I'm using you and your devilishly handsome body too." She laughed lightly as Harry blushed. "And, look, you're not cheating, she has a boyfriend, you're just having fun."

Harry smiled and rounded the table. He pushed Rachel chair into his direction. "Thank you Rach, you really helped me." Rachel shrugged with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her.

Rachel pulled away and grinned. "We're supposed to be at the burrow in an hour. I'll pop home, change, get ready and than I'll come back, alright?" Harry nodded. Rachel pecked him one last time before she popped out.

Harry shook his head grinning before he went upstairs to get ready. He decided to wear his check board Vans slip on, dark blue jeans and grey V-Neck sweater with a white shirt under it. He went down around half an hour later. He went back into the kitchen and screamed out as he saw Rachel standing there. She was clad in a white, long-sleeve, wool sweater with V-Neck, a white shirt under it and light blue jeans, which ended in knee high, black boots.

"Wow, you startled me and wow, you look amazing." He smiled. Rachel turned to him.

"Thanks, you look good yourself, but you'd look better with a black V-Neck." She stated. Harry rolled his eyes and apparated out. A minute later he was down again, this time wearing a black V-Neck sweater over his white shirt.

"Better?" He asked, sarcastically. Rachel smiled as she walked up to him.

"Very handsome." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and Harry felt a familiar pull. When he pulled away, he was shocked to see the faces of his friends, the other Weasleys and Daniel staring at him. To add to his embarrassment, Hermione just walked down the stairs.

"What's…-" She started until she caught side of Rachel and Harry wrapped in each others arms. "Oh." She ended. Harry unwrapped his arms from around Rachel and shot her a look that clearly said 'Why did you do that?'. Rachel just shrugged with a smirk and stepped away from him.

"Hey, stop staring guys. It's rude. Let's start planning a wedding." She announced and went to Lavender. Harry chuckled despite his embarrassment and walked to Ron, who was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey mate." He greeted lightly.

Ron shook his head grinning. "You have a knack for dramatic appearances, right?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, someone has to do what he has to do. Now tell me how I can help."

°°°!°°°

Later that day, Harry found himself in the kitchen once more. He was doing the dishes. Even though Mrs. Weasley had told him she would do them magically, Harry had insisted. He had wanted to be away from the rest. He had been awkward the whole day long. Ron was constantly patting him on his back, saying what a great pick he made with Rachel; Rachel touched him at the worst times and kissed him in front of everybody, not that he didn't like to be kissed by her, but it was quite embarrassing to be kissed in front of your ex-girlfriend, her new boyfriend and your 'family'; and Hermione…Well, she had been giving him these weird little glances. Harry tried to ignore them but he was wondering why. And he was about to find out.

"Hi." Hermione greeted quietly. Harry looked up to from his work to see Hermione grabbing a towel to dry the plates.

"Hey." He greeted back. They began to work in tense silence for a while until Hermione cleared her throat to say something.

"Look Harry, I wanted to tell you what I said yesterday…-" She started but Harry cut her off.

"Don't." He interrupted sharply. "Just don't." He repeated softer. Hermione stared at him, before nodding softly.

Awkward silence once again.

"So you and Rachel…" Hermione started once more. Harry groaned, grabbed her arm and apparated them to their tree. "Ow, what's your problem?" She exclaimed.

"My problem? What is _your_ problem?"

"I have no problem." She gave him a confused look.

Harry snorted. "Right…Look, you have no right to jealous. _You_ broke up with _me_; _you_ have a _new_ boyfriend, okay? So don't you dare be jealous!"

"I am not jealous! I was just curious. I'm wondering how you got over me so fast, it took me almost a year to actually start something again and you, well, you have a new relationship in just one day."

Harry threw his hands up. "Rachel and I are in no relationship and I'm not over you!" He yelled the last part. It echoed around them. Neither of them knew what happened, who moved first but they found themselves in a heavy lip lock. Hermione's arms tightly around his neck, Harry's arms around her waist. His body pressing her into the tree.

She moaned and Harry took the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. He let his hand trail down to her thigh, to wrap her leg around his. Hermione pushed him away forcedly. They glared at each other for a few moments until they met half way in another passionate kiss.

Suddenly something in her pocket vibrated. She groaned and pushed him away. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket. "Yes?" She called out forcedly. There was a long pause. Hermione was looking at the ground as she listened, while Harry was staring at her intently. With a final "Okay." she hung up the phone. Her gaze lifted and locked with his. Neither of them spoke as Harry slowly took a step forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back.

Harry pulled away and nodded. He traced her cheek on last time before disappearing with a pop.

Hermione slumped backwards against the tree as she felt a wave of tears hit her. _What am I going to do?_

°°°!°°°

Harry was sitting in his kitchen, his head in his hand when he heard a pop behind him.

"I guess this has something to do with Hermione." Rachel said and moved around to sat down across from him.

Harry lifted his head and put his glasses back on. "Yeah." He stated. "We kissed."

"Ah." Came the reply.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and dropped his gaze to his hands until he felt a hand enclose around his. He looked back up to see her smiling at him.

"Harry, I told you we're not in a serious relationship. Don't feel guilty." She squeezed his hand. "Now tell me. Do you think you'll come back together with Hermione?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know…"

Rachel stood up to sit down next to him. "Well than fight for her. Did she respond to that kiss?" He nodded. "That means she still has feelings for you. Fight for her Harry. Let her know that you love her, that you're sorry and that you forgive her."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Rachel smiled at him when they pulled away.

"I guess I'm gonna go home, it's getting late." She yawned.

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "You could always stay here, you know."

She smiled gratefully, but shook her head. "It's okay, I will see you tomorrow." Harry nodded. Rachel leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Bye Harry." She ruffled his hair with a grin.

"Bye Rachel." He smiled as she disaparated. Harry sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and went up into his room, thinking about what will happen the next day. _What am I going to do?_

°°°!°°°

The next arrived soon, too soon for Harry and Hermione's liking.

Harry stood up from his bed and walked to his closet. He took out a brown shirt and his dark blue jeans. He got ready; showering quickly, changing into his clothes and then apparated over to the burrow, where he was invited for breakfast before the preparations would continue.

When he appeared there, he was greeted by the faces of The Weasleys, Rachel, Lavender, Daniel and… Hermione.

Harry put on a brave and slightly fake smile and waved at them in greeting. He sat down at the table next to Ron and Rachel and across from Hermione.

The breakfast started out fairly well. Harry had made small talk with Rachel about a movie they both had in common and everything went without incidents, until Lavender choose a moment to ask the most unexpected question.

"Harry, Hermione, what happened to your relationship?"

This question caused Ron to groan, Ginny to roll her eyes, Rachel to slap her forehead, Harry to choke on his bacon and Hermione to spill the contents of her juice all over Harry and herself.

While Harry and Hermione still were violently coughing, Lavender began to explain why she was wondering. "Well, one day you're all lovey dovey at Hogwarts then another day Harry disappears for almost two years and Hermione has a new boyfriend all of sudden. It's just weird, you know, all of us thought you would last forever."

Daniel, who was gently patting Hermione's back, looked confused for a moment then curious. "Well, I'd be interested to hear what happened too." He stated, though a slight edge in his voice. Hermione just shook her head, still coughing lightly and stood up. She pushed her chair back and left for the bathroom. Harry and Daniel both jumped up to follow her. Daniel shot him a curious glare (A/N: You know a look that is saying 'What the hell are you doing?') while Harry looked slightly embarrassed at his automatic reaction, though still determined to follow her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up too. "Look, it's really nice and all, you two competing with each other, but I think someone else, who's more neutral should go after her." She explained and went after Hermione.

She gently knocked at the door and announced it was her. A few moments later the door opened. Rachel stepped into the bathroom to see Hermione sitting on the edge of bathtub with her head in her hands.

"I really love that cousin of mine, but at times she can be so oblivious." She joked. "I'm sorry." She added.

Hermione raised her head to smile softly at Rachel. "It's not your fault but thank you." Rachel smiled back and settled her back against the sink. "I knew this question would come eventually." She sighed. "I don't really know what's going between Harry and me anymore. It's so confusing."

Rachel sighed. "You wanna know what I think?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I know about your situation with Harry, and I think the two of you made quite some mistakes, but that was destined as for Harry being Harry and you being Hermione." Hermione snorted. "But what I know is that you two love each other dearly and what you have is precious and special. I know you're still slightly hurt of the way he acted but I also know you miss him, very much. What I really think is that you should go out there end all of this, because I know Harry's ready to fight as is Daniel. I know either way you decide, one is getting hurt. Though I think one will get over it better, I know you won't get over the other."

Hermione stared at her a few moments until finally nodding. "You're right." She stood up and hugged Rachel. "Thank you Rach, you really helped me." She pulled away. Rachel smiled at her and opened the door.

When they arrived back down, Hermione groaned when she saw the situation the guys were in. Harry was glaring at Daniel, who was glaring back at him with just as intense and Ron was in the middle, his arms out, trying to keep them away from each other. Hermione sighed. _Okay, here we go. _

"Daniel." She called out. Daniel turned to her. "Could you come with me? I…- We need to talk." She finally said. Daniel nodded and took Hermione's offered hand. Harry watched as Hermione led him out into the country yard.

"Look Daniel, this is really hard for me but I think…" She started.

"…we should break up, I know." Daniel ended, running a hand through his hair. "I figured it would come eventually."

"I really care about you a lot, I even love you, that's not a lie but I love him more." She admitted softly.

Daniel put his hands on her shoulders. "I knew this would come since the day Harry came back into your life. It's okay, I love you, but I know I can't compete with him. I know I'm not the one, at least not the one you want."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered as she looked at the ground, her eyes welling up with tears.

Daniel cupped her face gently and moved her head back up. "Don't be. I don't regret a day I spend with you. I know Harry's a good guy, I see how much in love he is with you." He grabbed her into a hug. "Take care of you." Hermione nodded into his chest. "I guess I'll go, I'll see you at the wedding." He said after he pulled away. Hermione nodded again.

She leaned up to kiss him softly, one last time. "I'll see you." He smiled and apparated away.

Hermione wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and went back inside. Ron, who heard her enter the house again first, immediately noticed the tears. "What's wrong, where's Daniel?" He asked.

Hermione sighed. "I've broken up with Daniel. He'll be there for the wedding." She stated. Her gaze locked to Harry's. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he understood the meaning of it. _She's free again._ All he wanted to do was running to her, grabbing her into his arms, but something held him back. He turned his head to Rachel, looking for confirmation. She gave him a small, almost unnoticeable nod and a smile. Harry's head turned back to Hermione. He slowly began to walk to her, his face stretching into a grin as he saw the same smile Hermione gave him so long ago.

And the moment was almost magical as Harry reached her, scooped her into his arms and kissed her. Everyone around them began to cheer, even the small owl Pigwidgeon began to hoot happily.

Hermione pulled away first and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "I missed you so much." She whispered as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

"I missed you too. I will never leave you again, I promise. Never again." He whispered.

"I know, never again." She nodded.

He kissed her neck softy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

°°°!°°°

_A month later…_

Hermione found Harry sitting against their tree. She went over and sat down next to him.

"Hey." She greeted as she took Harry's hand in hers.

"Hey." He smiled down at her before turning back to stare at the field.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?" He turned to her, a nervous smile on his face. "Oh don't tell me, you need to leave or something."

"Wha-.. No, no nothing like this. I promised I wouldn't." He laughed lightly. "It's, um… you know, the last year was horrible for me, minus this month. I felt like dying, like my life wasn't worth it anymore. And to add to my misery, you had a new boyfriend." Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "No, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I just… let me end my speech, it's hard enough for me." Hermione nodded. "Okay… When I came back, it was like a knife into my heart as I saw you and Daniel together, but I met Rachel. She's an amazing girl and a great friend. She opened my eyes. She told me my mistakes and she comforted me. I know, it was dumb to leave and all, and even though all of it hurt, it was worth it, because I now realize how much you mean to me. I now know you're really the only one for me." Hermione had tears in her eyes at this point. Harry smiled nervously and reached into his pocket. He then moved until he was down on one knee and pulled his hand out of his pocket. "You're the one I want to spend my whole life with." He opened his hand to reveal the engagement ring Hermione had sent back to him. "Will you marry me Hermione?"

Tears fell from her eyes. Unable to say anything, she just nodded. Harry took her shaking hand in his trembling one and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Hermione flung herself into his arms, knocking him down. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster up. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Let's go home, no one will notice."

Harry snorted. "Best man and Maid of Honour gone, no one will notice, right." He replied sarcastically.

Hermione stood up. "Okay, so I'm gonna go to bed _alone_." She smirked as Harry jumped to his feet.

"You're right, no one will notice." He said quickly.

Hermione wound her arms around his neck. "Well then, fiancé, take me home." She whispered into his ear.

Harry grinned. "With pleasure."

A small pop and they were gone.

°°°!°°°

_Epilogue…_

Harry and Hermione were sitting at their table, at their reception a year later. They were watching as the guests danced and had fun.

"It's funny..." Harry started. "…how Daniel and Rachel are together now." He stated as they saw them dancing closely together.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah."

"Who would've thought that your ex-boyfriend and my ex-shagging…" He stopped as he received a nasty glare from Hermione. "I mean ex-fling would come together."

Hermione nodded. "And Draco and Ginny or Neville and Luna."

"Oh weird. The ferret and Ron's sister, I'd never guess that." He grimaced. "And I don't really want to think about it." Hermione laughed lightly. The two lapsed into silence again.

Harry watched their intertwined hands before suddenly exclaiming. "This is it."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "What d'you mean?"

He traced her cheek lightly with a smile. "We can finally start a new life."

Hermione smiled softly. "Together." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry slipped his hand from hers and wrapped it around her. "Yes, a new life together."

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: Oh the ending was bad, but it was an ending at least.

Let me know what you think. REVIEW


End file.
